The Perfect Couple
by Leia Rayn Storm
Summary: Who's the perfect couple? Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, of course. A random story about the perfect couple MMAD


**----Well this story may suck and it may not, but after reading one of those irritating forwards that people won't stop sending me, I got a wonderful idea and, of course, it had to be about Minerva and Albus...the perfect couple! ----**

Minerva sighed and leaned against the window sill in her rooms, closing her eyes and resting her chin on her hands. It was a common occurrence for her when the sun started to set, rays of light causing her skin to glow. And when her eyes were closed she could imagine the sunset in her mind longer than it actually lasted.

She was suddenly aware of someone entering the room, but she didn't jump, nor did she open her eyes. She just continued to imagine the brilliant hues of color in her mind as Albus walked quietly into the room, already aware of what she was doing and not wishing to interrupt her thoughts.

It was times like these that Albus longed to know what she was thinking. Of course, she always told him when he asked, and yet, he felt as if the whole truth wasn't actually there. Not that Minerva ever lied to him, but there was something left unsaid. Every time the answer was, 'Just thinking of you love,' or 'Daydreaming about the sunset, as always.'

_Wait until you find a person that calls you beautiful, instead of just hot and sexy._

But there was so much more that Minerva saw when she closed her eyes. However she could never explain, for it was too complex. She did daydream about the sunset, and she did think of Albus. But she also dreamed of a day when Albus would get down on one knee whilst the sun set and ask her to marry him. Of course, she wasn't going to be upset that he hadn't asked yet, she could be patient if she wanted to be. Besides, there was no reason to rush it. After all she would love him for an eternity, and she didn't need a ring to prove it.

Albus waited until Minerva shivered as a cold gust of wind blew through the open window, which always brought her back to reality. And then he stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and, kissing her cheek whispered, "You look beautiful in the sunset you know."

Minerva smiled, her eyes still closed and replied, "So I'm only beautiful whilst in the sunset?"

"Of course not my dear. You're always beautiful."

_Who pulls you back when you walk away._

Minerva opened her eyes slowly and turned around to face Albus. She kissed him lightly before stepping past him. However Albus gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his embrace, wrapping an arm around her waist and stroking her hair. Minerva smiled again and wrapped her arms tighter around Albus, burying her face into his beard.

Albus trailed his lips along Minerva's neck and said, "Would you like to go to bed now love?"

"Hmm? Minerva hadn't been paying attention, but then Albus's words sunk in and she said in a seductive tone, "Will we just be sleeping or perhaps you had something else in mind?"

"Minerva dear I had no intentions of sleeping."

_Who will stay awake just to watch you sleep._

Albus lay in bed, the moonlight shining through the window to shed some light onto the woman who lay in his arms. She was sleeping, her breathing even and tickling his bare chest every time she exhaled. He ran his hands through her hair, which blended in with the dark room, cascading down her back and falling into her face. She shivered slightly as he ran his fingers along her spine and up and down the arm she had draped across his chest then she smiled.

Albus smiled too as he watched the woman he loved sleep. To see her so peaceful, without worries or doubts, fears or embarrassment, just the calmness that sleeping brought to ones mind. It never failed to keep him awake so that he could admire her and not have to worry about running into walls or tripping over ones own feet.

_Wait for the person who kisses your forehead._

The next morning Minerva woke and shifted slightly so that she could look up into Albus's eyes. At first she had expected him to be asleep, but she was proved wrong when he smiled down at her, his blue eyes twinkling. He then shifted as well so that he could press his lips to her forehead and whisper, "Good morning my love."

Minerva's eyes had briefly fluttered closed when Albus had kissed her, and when she opened them again he was pushing himself up into a sitting position. She frowned slightly, wishing that she could have laid in his arms for a while longer.

"We must get ready for today's festivities Minerva," Albus explained.

Minerva then remembered that Albus was taking Minerva to meet his friend's and family today. She felt her stomach churn as she suddenly felt nervous.

"I assure you that they will all love you," Albus said before crawling out of bed.

_Who wants to show you off to the world._

When Albus and Minerva arrived at the Dumbledore home, Minerva's nervousness had only increased. Especially after she saw how many people stood in Albus's back yard, waiting to meet her. It looked as if all the witches and wizards on Earth were there.

Albus lead Minerva through the crowd, introducing her to those she didn't already know. Everyone could tell by the glances they exchanged that the two thought the world of each other, and most were sure that sooner rather than later, the two would be engaged, then married, then having children.

_Wait for the one who turns to their friend's and says, 'There's the love of my life.' _

Albus had introduced Minerva to everyone by saying, "I'd like you to meet Minerva, the love of my life." Or "This is Minerva, the woman I love." Or even "You've met the woman I love before haven't you?"

Minerva was sure that she was blushing, so much so, that she could feel her entire face turning red. Not because she was embarrassed, but because she was flattered that Albus would say that, and it made her heart soar. She actually started to feel a bit light headed, but in a good way.

_Who holds your hands in front of their friends._

Albus had taken Minerva's hand the second he started to pull her towards the crowd, and he hadn't let go of it since. Not that Minerva cared. In fact she was comforted by the contact and she was glad that he wasn't embarrassed by her, especially after she tripped over her own feet.

"Minerva," Albus had said. "I could never be embarrassed by you."

_Wait for the one who is constantly reminding you of how much they love you and how lucky they are to have you._

"I love you Minerva McGonagall," Albus whispered later that day as the sun was begging to set. "And I've no clue how I got lucky enough to have you."

The two were walking along a path towards a lake, still holding hands, Minerva's head resting on Albus's shoulder. When they got to the lake they marveled at the beauty of it all, until Albus stepped in front of Minerva, reaching his hand into his robe pocket and pulling out a small box.

Albus got down on one knee and Minerva gasped. For a second she thought that she was daydreaming. That she was leaning against the window sill and imagining all of this, but it was too real. Minerva bit her lip as she felt tears sting her eyes.

Minerva looked out at the sunset once more, which looked exactly as she had pictured, before returning her gaze to Albus, who talked about his love for her for what seemed like hours. But Minerva didn't mind. She loved every minute of it, taking in his words and making sure to remember every little detail.

Then he finally uttered the words, "Will you marry me Minerva?"

Minerva grinned even wider, if that was possible, and then nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, of course Albus, of course I'll marry you."  
Then, before Albus could stand, Minerva fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. Albus smiled against her lips, and then pulled away to cup her face in his hands. He kissed her forehead then placed the ring on her finger. Albus then pulled Minerva into his lap and she laid her head on his chest. The perfect couple proceeded to watch the sunset together.


End file.
